Equivalents
by nanu107
Summary: Turning things around, how different would things be? Several takes, shifting characters around...
1. Chapter 1

**Equivalents**

The ticking of polished shoes echoed in the stairs and then the beeping came to interrupt said echoes, while the too was lifted by slim fingers and then vanished under the hood of the car. The music halted, making the one listening cry out in annoyance and then slid out from under the old car's hood.

"Please don't turn off my music."

"Good morning, Miss Potts." Said the man, hair well combed, clothes in perfect array, and hands full with cell phone, papers, and a coffee mug that was quickly delivered to the woman's nearby table. Pepper just watched him move, annoyed

"Good morning Mr. Stark; don't turn off my music."

"I have several things to discuss with you before sending you off to some distant God forsaken country; don't play smart with me." She just snickered, standing as her assistant just started to talk as Pepper just tried to ignore him. "The seller of the Jackson Pollock called, he wants an answer today."

"I haven't seen the thing, how can I buy?"

"Actually you went there last week; you might not remember the painting but the ass of the bouncer outside." He commented, finally lifting his brown eyes to look at her, Pepper smiled. Anthony Edward Stark sure was hot; even when serious… scratch that even _more so_ when serious. Maybe she should just ruffle his feather a little.

"That was at the gallery? My God their taste has improved." To that the PA rolled his eyes and turned away. "What do you think?" His opinion was usually of great value, given that he was very good at detecting priceless pieces of art (and considering Jackson Pollock was his favorite).

"It's a good example of the painter's detailed style, however is extremely overpriced." Money wasn't a problem, hadn't he understood that yet?

"I need it, buy it, stored it." Finally Pepper got up and walked to the small counter where soap and water waited for her dirty hands. The assistant followed, scanning his notes as he went. "I have the request of the MIT graduations speech."

"Please, it's in May we are barely out of August..."

"I'm going to say _yes_."

"I hate speeches, such a pain in the ass. You are haranguing me with this…"

"The wind farm called, they are amiss as to when to actually start…"

"Why are you trying to get me out of here?"

"You should have been out of here two hours ago. The plane's been delayed so far…"

"Isn't that the point of owning a plane? It takes off whenever I want it to…"

"The Fireman Gala planners are requesting the guest list so I already emailed the five hundred allowed names in your list…" He checked out another part of his list as Pepper just narrowed her eyes, hands now clean and dripping.

"Why are you in a hurry?" She asked suspicious, while Stark found a towel and handed it to her.

"I have plans." He said with a small smile.

"I don't like it when you have plans." She smirked as he just lifted his pad and offered a couple of papers, already to sign.

"I'm allowed to have plans. I need a signature."

"Hot date?" She asked, signing the damn papers so he wouldn't bother her any more.

"Maybe, I am celebrating my birthday after all." He said softly, smiling while they stood very close to each other, simply enjoying their company. He moved slightly to the left, her right, and picked up the small cup of coffee, handing it over to her.

"It's your birthday? Again?" And she drank the cup, surprised.

"Yes, the same day as last year, what a surprise."

"Buy something nice from me."

"I already did."

"Really? And?"

"Oh, I love it, really classy. Thank you Miss Potts."

"You're welcome Mr. Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Equivalents**

As Rhodes helped Pepper down the large plane's ramp the redhead (natural one at least) could see Tony standing before the Bentley, Happy stood behind him while the first stared nervously at her. Her blue eyes could see the tension on his frame easing away as she walked slowly down the steps; a couple of paramedics with a stretcher was the second thing to catch her eyes and with a wave of her hand she ordered them away (as well as Rhodes) and walked with a little limp towards Tony. He smiled, unable to help himself, and she noticed finally his eyes. The sunglasses were dangling from the side of his suit and his eyes were red, he smelled of aftershave and cologne and all those nice and spicy things he smelled in the morning…

"Your eyes are red; tears for your long lost sexy boss?"

"Actually it's a hangover; I was partying till the wee hours of the morning."

"Well party is over." And offering his arm Tony escorted the woman towards the back of the Bentley making sure she didn't hit her head as she went in. He quickly rounded to the other side and got in beside her.

"Where to boss?" Asked Happy, looking through the rear view mirror.

"Take us to the hospital please…" Started Tony, used to give instructions.

"No." Said Pepper quickly, in a whine.

"No? You need a check up and it's already arranged for…" Started Tony, aware the half hour of fixing up schedules and talking with doctors were slowly going down the drain. Damn he missed those moments.

"I don't need a check up; there's two things I want…"

"And those are?" He asked, annoyed, as the car started moving and Pepper smiled looking at him.

"A double fudge sunday and…"

"I think I can figure the rest of it…" He said, sighing and turning to look forward. But Pepper placed her hands over his.

"It's not what you think…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Equivalents**

"What does it take for a good looking guy like you to ask a girl for a dance?" She asked, glass of champagne in hand and staring at Tony, who looked incredibly delectable in his new suit. "You look fantastic."

"What are you doing here?" he asked in panic.

"Is this a new suit?" She said, touching the soft lapels, making him swallow hard.

"Are you alone?" He said, looking around her, what had her smiling.

"Yes."

After a sigh he answered her question, or one of them. "It's a birthday gift,"

"Oh?"

"From you actually."

"I have great taste then."

"Yes, apparently you do."

"How about that dance?"

"Right now it's a bit difficult…" But her hands just fell over his chest and arm, automatically his lifted to hold her, his fingers tracing the outline of her dress to discover it was backless and return quickly to the polite point where she was covered. He turned away, smiling at several of the guests while she stared at him, transfixed by his utter gentleness.

"Is everything alright? You look nervous." She said, caressing the tiny button at the top of his chest, smiling softly.

"Yes, actually; everything's perfect. It's not every day that I Forget to use cologne and dance with my boss who's wearing a dress with no back."

"Its fine, you smell great. You look great."

"That's sexual harassment."

"I'll fire you and take the edge off."

"Right, how would you survive the week without me?"

"I'll manage."

"I don't think you can even find your tampons without me."

"I'll survive."

"Really? What's your social security number?" And that got her to look away for a second, thinking.

"Three?"

"Right, you are missing te other eight."

"I've got you for the other eight." And they swayed to the music until their eyes met and his fingers found some exposed skin, marveling with the contact. The little thing shot electricity up her spine.

"How about a little air?"

"Yes I need air." And hand still covered the exposed small of her back Pepper was lead towards the nearest balcony. Tony released her upon reaching the door and hurried to the balcony breathing in deep. Pepper joined him quickly and rubbed his back while he leaned on the concrete and seemed to try to calm down. "You ok?"

"No, I'm not ok."

"What?"

"That was awkward."

"It was fine, nothing to it."

"Not it was not _nothing_, it was…"

"Just an innocent dance…" With that he turned to her, annoyed or surprised, she wasn't too sure. God he looked gorgeous in that suit.

"Nothing about you is innocent you usually make a mess out of things, that's why I'm there to fix things and…" His hands landed on her forearms, pressing her closer, she was surprised for a second, a little gasp escaping her lips ad their eyes met and he leaned, _leaned_… For a second there she thought her arc reactor would blow up with the movement, that he was going to…

"Miss Potts?" Tony woke up from the trance he was in, realizing what he had been about to do, and they both turned to look at the woman from the… unmentionable government agency still waiting for their answer to debrief Pepper. "Can we arrange a date now?"


End file.
